Une leçon particulière
by Nickel Aura
Summary: Will est le coach des Vocal Adrenaline. Clint lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il ne le supporte plus et décide de se venger de lui d'une façon particulière... Will/Clint OS, homo, langage "cru".


**Titre :** Une leçon particulière.

**Pairing :** WillxClint.

**Rating :** M.

Cela fait un sacré moment que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction... Soyez indulgents et surtout bonne lecture !

* * *

Will n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette nouvelle école. Les Vocal Adrenaline étaient si loin de ce que représente les New Directions. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de continuer à enseigner dans cette école. Et puis, la paye était bonne.

Non sans réticence, le professeur rentra dans l'auditorium afin d'aller donner sa leçon quotidienne aux charmants élèves de Carmel High. Les jeunes chanteurs étaient en train de discuter, arrivant l'arrivée de Will. Quand ils virent celui-ci pénétrer dans la salle, ils se turent et le regardèrent arriver.

\- OK tout le monde, commença Will, un soupçon de tremblement dans la voix, aujourd'hui nous allons débuter une nouvelle leçon. Elle portera sur…

\- Ferme-la, tête de gland !, retentit une voix au milieu des élèves.

Il s'agissait de Clint, le leader des Vocal Adrenaline. Le jeune homme avait toujours eu un tempérament de feu et n'avait jamais caché son aversion envers Will, qu'il trouvait trop faible pour diriger cette chorale.

\- Clint !, répondit sévèrement son professeur. Je ne tolèrerai pas un tel langage ! Je te prierais de te calmer tout de suite afin qu'on puisse débuter la leçon d'aujourd'hui…

\- C'est ça, sale suceur de bite, répondit crument le leader. C'est pas vous qui nous emmènerez aux Nationales, mais vu qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, pour l'instant on suivra vos directives de vieux mec ayant passé trop de temps avec des pédés et des mineurs que vous avez sans doute touché entre deux cours.

La salle entière ria des remarques de Clint. Will ne savait pas quoi répondre et décida de garder dans un coin de son esprit ces remarques et commencer, malgré l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir, la leçon du jour. Mais il décida de se venger de ce gamin prétentieux. Il allait lui apprendre.

Le lendemain, Will se rendait une fois de plus à l'auditorium. Il n'avait pas oublié l'humiliation d'hier, et il comptait bien rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce petit insolent.

La leçon se passa comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire ponctuée de rires et gloussements à l'encontre du professeur. Il voulait faire cesser tout ça, il allait faire cesser tout ça. En punissant le leader, c'est le groupe entier qu'il punira et qu'il arrivera à faire changer, se disait-il.

Alors que tout le monde quittait la salle, Will se posta devant Clint afin de le stopper dans son élan :

\- Reste là Clint, j'aimerais te parler quelques instants.

Fatigué par l'entrainement de la journée, Clint ne voulut pas argumenter avec Will et se contenta d'accepter sa demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Je voudrais te parler du comportement que tu as eu hier, répondit le coach des Vocal Adrenaline. C'est tout simplement irrespectueux. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de cette façon à un tes professeurs Clint. Ni même à qui que ce soit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour m'en empêcher ? C'est pas comme si vous aviez le pouvoir de me punir, dit-il d'un ton hautain.

\- Tu veux vraiment le prendre comme ça, Clint ? Très bien. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais on dirait que tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix.

Sous le regard curieux de Clint, Will partit récupérer son sac qu'il avait déposé un peu à l'écart des sièges de l'auditorium. Il ajouta :

\- Tu vas gentiment te placer près des sièges et je pourrai alors commencer ma punition.

Complètement perdu, Clint ne savait pas comment réagir à l'évocation de cette punition. De quoi s'agissait-il ?

\- Vous êtes complètement fou !, se décida-t-il à dire. Me punir ? On est plus à l'école primaire !

D'un ton froid, presque menaçant, Will l'avertit :

\- Tu vas faire ce que je dis ou je vais employer des méthodes plus violentes.

Presque effrayé, Clint bafouilla :

\- Que… Je m'en vais maintenant, vous commencez à me faire peur.

Il descendit de la scène et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la sortie mais fut arrêté violemment par un coup de poing dans sa poitrine. Abasourdi, Clint tomba par terre. Sans même lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Will le souleva et le jeta sur le siège le plus proche. Il sortit des menottes de son sac et attacha ses pieds et mains au siège, de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était face au siège, Will ne voyait que son dos… et ses fesses. Le professeur s'approcha de Clint et posa ses mains sur son postérieur.

Clint, qui se remettait de sa douleur, sentit qu'on lui touchait une zone que personne n'aurait jamais osé toucher sans son consentement. Il se retourna et fut choqué de découvrir Will, les bras tendus sur son derrière, prêt à faire… à faire quoi, au juste ? Et… des menottes ? Il se débattit, bougea pieds et mains, mais ne bougea pas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe putain ?, se demanda-t-il. Il veut me violer ? ». Apeuré et énervé, le jeune rétorqua :

\- Espèce de vieux con ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je vais te faire souffrir, t'humilier, trouva Clint pour réponse. Je vais te punir comme l'enfant irrespectueux que tu es. Mais en plus de ça, je vais tout filmer. Comme ça, tu ne pourras rien dire de tout ça, Clint. A moins que tu veuilles que toute l'école voit ça, hum ?

\- Me faire souffrir ?, dit-il, abasourdi. Comment vous comptez me punir ? Non… Juste… C'est quoi ce bordel ? Libérez-moi !

\- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je vais baisser ton pantalon et te donner des fessés, Clint.

Will n'en revenait pas lui-même d'agir de cette façon mais il était allé trop loin maintenant pour reculer. Et il avait une telle rancœur envers ce gosse. Il savait que c'était puéril, que ce qu'il faisait était mal mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de refréner ses sentiments… Et puis, il avait tellement envie de voir son fessier rouge à cause des coups qu'il allait lui donner.

Néanmoins, avant de commencer, il prit la caméra qui était à l'intérieur de son sac et l'installa de façon à ce qu'on voit toutes les choses que Will allait faire subir à son fessier. Cela fait, il se dirigea de nouveau vers le garçon.

Ni une ni deux, le coach retira la ceinture du jeune qu'il jeta à côté et fit descendre d'un coup le pantalon. Le boxer noir de Clint moulait ses fesses musclées. Will voulait les voir, les sentir, les toucher… leur faire mal. Délicatement cette fois, il abaissa le sous-vêtement et le laissa glisser le long des jambes de l'adolescent.

Terrifié, confus, Clint tira sur ses bras mais les menottes ne cédèrent pas. Il sentit M. Schuester le toucher… ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il le pensait. Mais alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il reçut soudain comme un électrochoc qui se répandit à travers tout son corps. Son professeur venait de lui donner une fessée. Pas un de ces fessées que l'on reçoit lorsqu'on fait une bêtisé enfant, non, une vraie fessée.

Will avait frappé fort. Il avait aimé donner cette fessée à ce gamin. Il avait encore plus aimé l'entendre avoir mal. Il voulait continuer, lui faire encore plus, toujours plus mal.

\- Alors, comment c'était ?, demanda-t-il sournoisement à Clint.

\- Ça fait mal, enfoiré, répondit-il, énervé. Quand je me serai libéré, je te...

Will ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et lui asséna une deuxième fessée, avec l'entièreté de sa main droite. Slap ! Le bruit résonna à travers tout l'auditorium.

\- Ah !, cria Clint, des larmes se formant dans le coin de ses yeux.

Il n'en était qu'à sa deuxième mais Will commençait déjà à en devenir addict. Jamais il n'avait effectué cette pratique avec qui que ce soit. Sa première fois était avec un pauvre gamin insolent… mais il le méritait. Il le méritait.

Un troisième coup s'abattit sur Clint, puis un quatrième, un cinquième… Au bout du dixième coup, il ne put plus se retenir et se laissa pleurer. Cette situation lui semblait inimaginable. Ses actions étaient-elles si méprisables qu'il méritait de subir ça ? Alors que son esprit vagabondait entre la perception de la douleur lancinante du bas de son dos et le pourquoi des actions de son professeur, Will l'interrompit :

\- Et si je te donnais une centaine de fessées ?

Que… ? 100 coups ? Clint n'en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter pas, il ne le voulait pas !

\- S'il vous plait, M. Schuester, arrêtez… Je ferais ce que vous voulez mais s'il vous plait arrêtez de me frapper. Je serai plus coopératif à l'avenir, je vous le jure.

Oui, supplie-moi. Dis-moi que tu veux que tout ça s'arrête. Continue d'espérer que ta souffrance s'arrête bientôt, se dit le professeur, aveuglé par son désir.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais porter des coups à Clint l'avait excité. Une bosse s'était formée dans son pantalon. Il ne s'en formalisait pas. Après tout, il avait déjà eu des expériences avec des garçons dans le passé et bien que Clint soit un petit merdeux, il était attirant. Il poursuivit en réponse à Clint :

\- Que j'arrête ? Je suis désolé, ça ne va pas être possible. Continuons.

\- Non…, gémit la victime, les larmes roulant ses joues.

Un autre coup vit vibrer le corps entier du jeune garçon. Son fessier devenait de plus en plus écarlate, à tel point qu'il pensa à la chanson qu'il avait chanté récemment « Rock Lobster ». « Quelle connerie de penser à ça en ce moment », pensa-t-il. Un autre coup mit fin à cette stupide pensée pour de nouveau faire place à la douleur.

Will perdit lui-même le compte du nombre de coups qu'il donna. La seule chose qui lui importait n'était pas de savoir combien il en donnait mais l'entendre gémir, pleurer, crier… Sa bite s'était durcie tout le long de cet acte. Il voulait se soulager. Une nouvelle façon d'humilier Clint lui vint alors en tête.

Il posa son doigt à l'entrée de ses deux fesses, surprenant le jeune homme qui s'exclama :

\- Que… ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire maintenant ?

\- Je vais prendre ta virginité, répondit Will, l'excitation se faisant sentir dans sa voix. Je vais te pénétrer et tu auras beau crier autant que tu voudras, personne ne viendra.

Will poussa son doigt dans l'entrée du jeune homme, qui grogna à cause de la douleur :

\- Gaaah… non, arrêtez ! Pitié, pitié, pitié ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

La douleur était insupportable alors que le doigt de son professeur entrait toujours plus profondément en lui. Il allait se faire violer. Il était en train de se faire violer. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose lui arriverait. Que pouvait-il faire pour arrêter ça ?

Will continua le travail en bourrinant le cul de Clint avec son doigt alors qu'il l'entendait pleurer, gémir… Il adorait ça. Il retira cependant son doigt afin de se diriger vers son sac récupérer du gel lubrifiant. Il en avait acheté la veille afin de s'en servir lors de certaines occasions mais il n'aurait jamais pensé s'en servir sur un jeune garçon encore au lycée.

\- Ça passera mieux avec ça, ricana Will en appliquant du gel sur deux de ses doigts.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du garçon, il fit pénétrer ses deux doigts dans son cul toujours serré. Contrairement à la première fois, cette fois il était plus détendu, même s'il restait serré.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Will sentit que le cul de Clint s'était habitué à ses doigts. Il était plus ouvert, résistait moins et il... gémissait. Cela semblait pourtant différent d'avant. Etait-ce de la peur ? De la douleur ? Du… plaisir ?

Clint n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de lutter et de se laisser faire. Après tout, même s'il avait eu mal il ne pouvait nier que les doigts de Will l'avaient excité. La preuve en est qu'il était complètement dur. Il avait beau se faire humilier au fond de lui il aimait un peu ça… tout en trouvant ça horrible et répugnant. Prudemment, le garçon dit :

\- M. Schuester s'il vous plait, détachez-moi. Je promets que je serai docile à l'avenir et appliquerai correctement ce que vous me direz de faire lors des leçons. Alors, laissez-moi partir… s'il vous plait.

Alors que Will s'apprêtait à lui répondre, il remarque son érection. Alors comme ça, cela l'existait de se faire doigter ? Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser partir après avoir vu ça, bien qu'il sentit de la sincérité dans sa voix.

\- Non, commença Will, je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu bandais, petite pute ? Mais je veux bien consentir à te détacher. Je vais te prendre et montrer à cette caméra la chienne que t'es vraiment.

Respectant sa parole, Will retira les quatre paires de menottes et allongea Clint sur le dos en faisant passer ses jambes sur ses épaules afin de pouvoir rentrer en lui.

Clint se laissa faire et réagit à peine lorsque le professeur ouvrit sa braguette pour laisser sortir sa bite. Elle était grosse, plus que la sienne, mais la vue de ce membre l'excitait malgré l'humiliation dont il fut la victime. Alors qu'il commençait à se branler en regardant son professeur, Will commença à faire rentrer son gland dans l'entrée humide et chaude du jeune garçon.

Will s'attendait à ce que l'entrée soit un peu difficile et ce fut le cas. Le pauvre subissait sa première pénétration après tout. Alors qu'il poussait en faisant des petits va et viens afin de l'habituer à son sexe, il sentit que le garçon se détendait alors que sa masturbation se faisait plus rapide, ses gémissements plus aigus.

Excité par ce revirement de situation, Will poussa plus fort et sentit qu'il était enfin rentré totalement en Clint. Alors que ce dernier gémissait, il assura son professeur :

\- Vous pouvez y aller plus fort, hnng, si vous voulez… tout va bien, aaah !

Le garçon avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Will le prit au mot et commença à augmenter la cadence de sa pénétration. Malgré un début un peu dur, il pouvait maintenant faire des va et viens sans aucune résistance, bien au contraire. Il avait l'impression de se faire aspirer à l'intérieur. Le jeune en voulait plus.

\- Aah, soupira M. Schuester. C'est ça que tu veux, hein ? T'en veux plus hein ?

\- Oui, hummm, gémit Clint.

\- Alors tu vas avoir droit à plus.

Will retira le t-shirt du pénétré. Maintenant qu'il était totalement à sa merci, il voulait tester de nouvelles choses sur le corps de cet adolescent.

Clint ressentit une sensation étrange mais néanmoins plaisante quand Will lécha l'un de ses tétons alors qu'il était en train de le défoncer de plus en rapidement. Sa bite vibra et il se sentait presque prêt à jouir tant il ressentait de plaisirs différents.

Will mordilla le téton du jeune garçon, le lécha, l'aspira. Il avait toujours adoré faire ça aux garçons avec lesquels il avait couché, il avait toujours trouvé ça terriblement excitant de voir le visage d'un homme déformé par ce plaisir. Et c'était le cas de Clint qui fermait les yeux, soupirait, gémissait, se branlait de plus en plus vite… Will ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres à cette vision.

Alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de jouir, Will lança :

\- Mets-toi à genoux devant moi.

Surpris, Clint ne réagit pas tout de suite mais fut forcé de répondre à sa demande quand le professeur le tira vers lui. Alors qu'il venait à peine d'atterrir aux pieds du professeur, le visage à quelques centimètres de sa bite, il reçut un liquide chaud et dégoulinant sur son visage, sur ses lèvres. Will venait de jouir.

Le professeur se recula et reprit son souffle alors que Clint se lécha les lèvres et termina lui aussi par se vider sur son propre torse.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur respiration… Clint n'en revenait pas d'avoir fait de telles choses avec un homme qui l'avait, 5 min avant, complètement maltraité. Cela dit, il n'était pas totalement déçu de l'avoir fait.

Will, quant à lui, se chargea de ranger tout son matériel. Lui non plus n'en revenait pas de voir dans quelles extrémités il était allé, mais il ne regrettait rien de tout ça. Maintenant il avait un moyen de faire pression sur le gamin, même s'il se disait qu'il n'en aurait certainement pas besoin.

Alors que Clint était encore nu, le sperme dégoulinant sur son visage et sur son buste, Will dit :

\- J'espère qu'à l'avenir tu seras plus obéissant… même si je n'en doute pas. Tu as toutes les qualités pour faire du bon travail.

Clint ne répondait pas, sa tête était vide, il n'arrivait plus à penser. Que se passerait-il pour lui dans l'avenir ?

\- Je vais garder l'enregistrement. Si tu recommences à être le bâtard que tu étais, je n'hésiterais pas à la diffuser, même si ça me met en péril également.

Clint ne répondit pas, il sourit juste. Que lui passait-il donc par la tête, se demandait Will. Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'y attarder.

\- Maintenant, rhabille-toi et nettoie ce bazar, petite putain.

Sur ces mots, Will quitta la pièce et laissa Clint seul, humilié, recouvert de son foutre. Heureux que la situation ait tourné de cette façon, Will sourit à son tour en se disant que, peut-être, il pourrait remettre ça un de ces jours.


End file.
